


Languages

by Foxlove844



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And how to read, Bunny is stressed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its xenophilia, Jack is learning Pookan, M/M, Massage, Minor Original Character(s), Neither does Tooth, North doesnt know the meaning of subtle, Not beasility, and russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlove844/pseuds/Foxlove844
Summary: *insert talking here* = they are speaking Pookan
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. The massage

**Author's Note:**

> *insert talking here* = they are speaking Pookan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert talking here* = they are speaking Pookan

It took a couple of months, but with everyone joining in, we finally cleaned the Warren up from Pitch Black 's attack. Not everyone was able to help sometimes. The fairies aren't completely independent of Tooth. She still needs to guide them occasionally, and North needs to keep the elves in check. When the Warren was getting closer and closer to clean, I started creating excuses in my head to keep on dropping in. It had nothing to do with a certain 6'1 looks with grey fur and boomerangs. Okay, maybe a little. When I found out that he was the last of his race, I suggested that maybe I could learn the Pookan language and culture. You know, to help keep the memory of an almost-dead civilization alive and all that jazz. Bunny was extremely suspicious. "What's in it for you, mate?"  
"Nothing but a satisfied curiosity."  
"Ya never do anything just because, Jack. When ya want something from me, it's for a prank. Don't blame me for being wary of ya." I sighed. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my favorite pooka while learning more about his culture?" Bunny sighed right back at me. "Fine, I'll teach ya." He taught me three times a week. Two were for language, one was for culture. By the time Easter rolled around, I could speak a bit of the Pookan language. After Easter, Bunny looked tense. I was wondering how I could help when I had an idea. "Hey, Bunny, what's Pookan for massage?" Bunny looked at me weirdly, but responded with, "*Massage*"  
"*Do you need a massage? You look tense.*"  
"*I-…Yes, thank you.*" I indicated for him to lay on the couch and he did. I started massaging him the way I had seen others give massages. Apparently, I was did well for my first time because he relaxed under my hands. "You're not gunna use this as blackmail, are ya?"  
"No, I just want to do something nice for you. You didn't have to teach me about your culture, you didn't have to put up with my pranks, you didn't have to put up with me. You always seem so tense around Easter, I thought I could help." Bunny sighed in contentment and ended up falling asleep on the couch. I smiled and went to sit on the chair to read a book. I didn't know how to read before I joined the Guardians, and when they found out, they insisted on teaching me. North was also s o teaching me Russian. It seems like I'm learning a lot with the Guardians. It was a lot to learn all at once, and more than once I mixed up a word in Russian with a word in Pookan. I didn't realize I had dozed off until I woke up to a big ball of fluff. I snuggled into whatever the fluffy thing was until I heard a laugh and the fluffy thing I was pressing into shook. "Didn't know you liked a snuggle buddy Snowball." I heard Bunny comment. At that, I bolted upright. "*Bunny? Where am I?*" I automatically switched to Pookan upon hearing him. "*The Warren.*" I then remembered the massage and reading the book and falling asleep. "*How did we get on the ground? I was in the chair and you were on the couch.*"  
"You were having a nightmare, and I came over to see if I could help and you jumped and clung onto me and dragged me down to the ground." My cheeks frosted over. "*Sorry.*"  
"*No need to apologize.*"" Then, a trickle of dreamsand came in and showed us a daydream of us sitting at Sandy's meeting table and we both stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't realize that they were snuggling the whole time that they were talking lol. Also, not only is this my first time writing a fanfic (fanfic, not one-shot, I've written those before) it's my first time writing on AO3, I'm not the best writer, AND I'm writing this on my kindle. Not my prefered option but I can't write on the computer because reasons so… Also, sorry Australians for possibly butchering Bunny's accent. ALSO, I haven't read the books yet, so the little I know is from fanfics and even then I don't know what's cannon. Also, the preview button is a LIFESAVER.


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "**insert talking here**" = Sandy is 'speaking' with his pictures

Bunny double-tapped the ground with his foot and a tunnel opened up beneath us. I swooped in joy as I slid throughout the tunnel and popped out at Sandy's sand palace. North was to busy drinking to notice us coming out of the tunnel together, and Tooth was ordering her fairies around. Sandy, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, but just smiled. My cheeks were wet from the frost melting, and when Tooth noticed, she went full panic mode. "JACK? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?" I was confused. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Your cheeks are wet, it looks like you've been crying!"Frost covered my cheeks once more. "I wasn't crying, I was just…" I racked my brain, looking for an answer that wasn't 'I was blushing, so frost covered my cheeks then melted'. "I created one too many tiny blizzards and overheated a bit. Frost tends to cover the area that was overheating, and the area with the most heat was my cheeks." Bunny looked thoughtful, while Tooth, North, and Sandy all thought it was a reasonable explanation.Sandy, per usual, was the first one to ask a question. "**Why did Jack come out of the hole with you?**" He asked Bunny. Bunny sighed. "I think Jack might be able to explain this better than me."  
"Well, yesterday was one of my lessons in Pookan and he seemed tense. I, ah, offered to give him a massage and he kinda feel asleep and I thought it would be rude to leave without Bunny knowing so I curled up in a chair with a book and kind of feel asleep. I don't know what happened next, so, Bunny?"  
"You were having a nightmare and I walked over to wake ya up and ya jumped and clung onto me and knocked me to the ground. You have a grip of iron, did ya know that?" I shook my head. "So that's what happened." Everyone looked amused. "NEXT QUESTION." North bellowed. Next was Tooth. "Are you sure that the frost on your cheeks was because of the 'storms' and not the fact that you woke up snuggling with Bunny?" The frost on my cheeks spoke for itself. Next was North. "Do you like Bunny?" That question was directed towards me again. "What." North doesn't know the meaning of subtle. I slid down in my chair, neither confirming nor denying. Bunny cleared his throat. "Moving on, uh, Sandy, any nightmares spotted lately?" He was obviously as uncomfortable with the previous question as me. "**Only about five per continent, not including the north or south poles.**" The rest of the meeting went… smoother, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, North does not come with a volume control. No clue when the last chapters end of the chapter notes are here but whatever. I'll fix it if someone can tell me how. Also, it's been what, three days? And I already have 50 hits and 3 kudos! That's way more views than I have ever gotten on Wattpad! See you next update!


	3. The talk with Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***insert talking here*** = they are speaking Russian
> 
> TW: Mentioned rape

Afterwards, North gestured for me to walk with him. He threw down a snowglobe and we went to his Workshop and started walking through the halls. "***You no respond to question.***" He took great care to use only the words I knew. "***What one?***"  
"***Do you like Bunny?***" I sighed. We had reached his office by the time I thought of an answer. "I don't know. I mean, he's a sweet guy if you can get past that grumpy exterior and he's adorable when playing with the Burgess Bunch. He's really nice and thoughtful, but… I'm not sure how I feel about him." North Sat in his chair, no doubt thinking of how we could figure out if I like Bunny or not. "We could throw you to in a closet-"  
"NO!" I shouted. "Um, can we please not do that?" North closed his eyes and they flew back open seconds later. "We could summon Cupid! He always knows who likes who, even if the people themselves don't know!"  
"Can we summon Eros instead?" North frowned. "Is Eros not Cupid?"  
"I mean, kinda? Eros is the Greek version, and the original. But his Roman side, Cupid, is a bit overenthusiastic." North nodded and sent a message to Eros. A few awkward minutes later, Eros showed up. "North, I thought Cupid told you-"  
"Is not for me, but Jackie-boy." That's when Eros noticed me. "Jack, how have you been!"  
"Good, you?"  
"Well, it's been kinda stressful, 'cause Zues, no surprise, cheated AGAIN and Hera complained to me and tried to get me to use my arrows on him AGAIN when I've TOLD HER it doesn't work. I honestly don't see why she cares, I mean, Zeus raped her, then blackmailed her into becoming his queen when she had NO INTREST, and then she gets upset when he fucks anything that breaths."  
"That sounds annoying."  
"It is." He agreed. "So, what's the situation? Oh, wait, let me see… hmm… you don't realize it yet, but you have feelings for… the… Easter Bunny?" He sounded confused. "Jack, I knew you were gay, but I didn't know you were into bestiality."  
"Its technically xenophilia. You know, 'cause he's an alien." I muttered. "Okay. I mean, I guess I forgot. I'm not paid to remember this stuff. Anyway, bye Jack. I gotta go. Oh, and I have a tiny feeling that he might like you back." He winked at me before stepping out of the window. I had the Wind pick him up and carry him away to his next destination. "Jack, you do know that Eros doesn't just 'have a feeling' when it comes to love. He either knows, or its not there."  
"I know, he was my only friend for the longest time. It's getting late, I'd better be going home." North nodded and gave me a snowglobe. I threw it down and went Burgess. I flew around for a bit before going to my lake. I dropped in and sank to the bottom, but I couldn't sleep. Not underwater. Instead, my mind emptied and my eyes were cracked open just a bit. When the light levels became, well, lighter, I swam out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just finish writing this chapter today? No. Do I prewrite the chapters? Yes. Am I going to stop answering questions no one asked? Yes. I prewrite the chapters, and then I tend to wait for a weekend to post a chapter before anyone else wakes up. Also, Zeus DID rape Hera. She wouldn't let him seduce her, so he turned into a cuckoo in the middle of Winter and pretended to be frozen. She took the bird in, and he turned back into a man and raped her, then had her marry him to cover up her shame. So yes, long story short, he raped her and then blackmailed her into marrying him by threatening to tell the other gods and goddesses.


	4. Tooth's comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*insert talking here*" = they are speaking Pookan

Apparently, I stayed under my lake for longer than I thought, because Bunny was wandering through the forest. "JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YOU?" His voice sounded hoarse, as though he had been shouting for a long time. I flew towards him. "*Bunny! Are you good?*"

"*Yes, but you were gone for days! Where were you?*"

"*My lake. Wait what? Days?*"

"*Lake? What lake?*" I pointed to my lake. "*The lake I...*" I searched for the word, but I couldn't find the right one, so I used the closest one I could find. "*Fell asleep in. Forever.*"

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable with the subject. "*Don't worry about it.*" I assured him. "*How long was I asleep? Or just, not there?*"

"*A week.*" I must have been more exhausted then I thought. I just shrugged and moved on. "*You sounded worried there for a second, Cottontail.*" I thought this would confuse the Pooka, but I got almost the exact opposite reaction that I wanted. "Worried?" He blew up. "Of course I was worried! We went to a meeting and you said you would come back on Thursday and you didn't show up! In fact, you disappeared for a week! Of course I was worried! I-I mean, WE were worried." He stumbled over his words at the end. I noticed and chuckled. "What day is it Bunny?"

"Thursday. Meeting starts in five minutes."

"Then we should get going." I suggested. Bunny double-tapped his paw against the ground and a tunnel opened up beneath us. "Race you, Cottontail!"

"You're on mate!" All worries on Bunny's side seemed to be forgotten as we zoomed through the tunnels, laughing in joy. I popped out first. "I win!"

"Not fair! You flew, that's cheating!" Bunny complained good-naturally. "You never said I couldn't fly." I hopped his nose before I realized what I was doing. "Sorry, didn't meant to do that."  
"Its okay." He looked away and I did too. Tooth flew up to me and stuck her hands in my mouth. "Tooth, back to chair." North said grinning. Tooth flew back to her chair, one finger still in my mouth, dragging me along with her. I patted her arm and made a gurgling sound to let her know. "Whoops, sorry." She let me go and whispered in my ear, "Go tap that tail." I staggered back to my chair, which was next to Bunny's. Probably not the best right now. With Tooth's comment, my mind was a mess. "*Jack?*" Bunny said. "*Yes?*"

"*Tooth asked you a question..*"

"Oh. Um, yes Tooth?"  
"I asked if you were going to take my suggestion." I was confused. "What suggestion?"

"Where you tap Bunny's tail."  
"TOOTH!" North, Bunny and I yelled in unison while Sandy made a huge picture of a tooth. I practically disappeared into my chair before I had a better idea. I had Wind blow the window open and I flew out. I hid in Antartica, in a glacier for next few months. I would have stayed for longer if Bunny hadn't found me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If North doesn't know the meaning of subtle, Tooth doesn't know that the word ever existed in the first place. Also, thank you Curtains of Light for the spacing suggestion. I went back and changed the previous chapters, and they look so much better! Thank you for reading!


	5. Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert talking here* = they are speaking Pookan

"*Hey Jack.*" My throat was hoarse and my Pookan was rusty. "*B-Bunny? What are you doing here?*"

"I came to check on you. It's been driving me crazy, but I've known you were here for... two weeks? Give or take a few days. I figured you might want some space, so I waited for as long as I could."

"You make it seem like you wanted to see me after Tooth's embarrassing comment." I muttered. "Of course I wanted to see you after Tooth's... inconsiderate comment, you matter to me and I want to make sure you're okay." I noticed that he avoided friend-zoning me and Eros' words rang through my head. 'You might have a chance with Bunny.' "I'm really sorry Tooth said that. Yes, I do like you," my cheeks frosted over a bit at that. "But I'm not after a one-night stand, or to dive straight into having sex. If you don't like me back, I get it, but please, PLEASE, I'm fine with staying just friends and I don't want that to be ruined just because Tooth has never heard the word subtle before." Bunny started laughing and I frowned. "Bunny, it's not funny."

"I know mate, and I'm sorry, it's just that you're acting like you have no chance when North told me that you talked to Eros and he said that you have a chance, so don't act like you don't. And I'm going to be completely honest here, I think I might like you too. But if… if we're going to happen, we need to go over some things. One, I am a sentient being. If we ever have sex, you are not going to pretend otherwise."

"I would never, I promise."

"Good. Two, if this is about my fur, it's not going to work out. Imagine all me fur disappeared. Would you still like me?"

"Yes. I mean, your fur is beautiful, but that's not why I like you. I like your fur because it's a part of you."

"Good. Three, it's not bestiality, I swear, it's-"

"Xenophilia, I know."

"How-"

"Eros was the only spirit that talked to me. I knew nothing of love, romance, anything like that. He fixed that." The whole 'he was the only spirit that talked to me after '68' was implied. We stood there for a few minutes before he said, "Aster."

"What?" I as confused. "E. Aster Bunnymund. That's my name."

"Aster. I like it." I said. He hugged me and muzzled my hair. He had once told my that that was a Pookan expression of affection. Me being shorter then him and trapped in his embrace, I settled for puzzling into his chest. "Today is Wednsday. Pookan culture lesson if you want."

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not done. Trust me, there's still WAY more. Also, if I called this a slow burn, I'd be lying.


	6. Pooka mating rituals

"We could learn about Pookan mating rituals. If you want." He added hastily. "Why not." Aster took a deep breath before beginning. "Humans don't realize it, but there are two types of beings. Look and call them bucks and does. One carries the seed, the other produces it."

"So, men and women?"

"Oh, no, gender has nothing to do with it. With humans, males tend to be bucks and females tend to be does. The ones considered infertile, those are just male does and female bucks. Since humans can't shapeshift, the male does can't get the right piping and the female bucks can't spread their seed. Anyway, it tends to be important to courtship. The buck finds a way to keep the doe still and circles the doe with their hands behind their back. That's how the doe knows it's courtship circling and not predatory or aggressive circling. If the doe doesn't run away, they're either too stunned to move or they want the buck to be their buck. When the buck finishes circling, the doe has two options. Run away and reject the buck or circle back. If the doe circles back, the feelings are mutual. When the doe finishes circling, they sniff each other's... uh, parts. To check for STDs. If they're both STD-free, they muzzle each other's head and their mates for life. Occasionally if a doe has a bold personality or they're impatient, they'll start the circling. After a year of being mates, the doe goes into heat." He got a far-off look in his eyes. "I had a buck once. He was beautiful with his white fur and brilliant blue eyes. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep the other does away from him. He-he didn't live long enough for my first heat." Aster shook himself. "Enough about me and my old mate, so anyway, that's how Pookan mating rituals work. Anything else you want to know?"

"How do Polka feel when their ears are petted?" I asked, mostly because it sounded like he didn't want to talk about his old mate. "It's an open invitation for sex if they don't pull away. The only exception is if they can't pull away." He looked grateful that I started moving the topic away from his dead mate, and we went on to talk about other, insignificant things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster's old mate was named Pansy. No, Jack is not Pansy. So, I finished writing the book, and if I counted correctly there are 23 chapters. Also, I'm getting spin-off ideas from this, so those will be done AFTER I'm done posting this book. I am very much aware that this is a short chapter and its Friday, but I got a few things done early and know I have free time until four. I might try to get another chapter out, but I might not be able to.


	7. Three months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

"Its been three months Tooth. Three. Months. He said some stuff that sounded like he was going to make a move, but, again, it's been THREE MONTHS. At first I was hopeful, which he could probably feel, but know I'm just scared. What if he only said that stuff so that I would keep waiting for him to make a move he's never going to make?"

"Jack," Tooth sighed. "He's probably just as scared as you are. Maybe he thinks you're going to make the first move, or maybe he's just trying to make it perfect. I don't know. But what I do know is that Bunny isn't the type to mess with people's feelings, or give them false hope. So just give it another month or so. If he doesn't do anything, he might be waiting for you to make the first move." I would talk to North, but to be honest, he would either hear wedding bells or 'Bunny broke my heart'. I know that I feel like to a son to him, despite the fact that I see Phil as my father figure, and family over friends or something like that. I would talk to Sandy, but he uses dream logic. And I paintball to Bunny about all this, so, Tooth. Someone behind me cleared their throat. I looked behind me and it was Bunny. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked cautiously. "No, of course not." Tooth replied. "Hey Bunny." I chirped. "Jack, is it okay if I steal you away for a bit?"

"Of course." We walked away. "Bye Tooth, Baby Tooth!" I called over my shoulder. Bunny double-tapped his paw and we slid into Warren. "So what's up?" I asked. "Jack. Would you allow me to court you?" I wasn't shocked. In fact I had kind of expected this. "Yes." I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his ruff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for all! Whew, made it before four. Bye!


	8. Circling

Things were back to normal for a while, but after Easter, I had a plan. I waited for a few months to make sure it wouldn't interfere with anything before I set my plan into motion. At the meeting, I had a playful fight with Aster. I pinned him down and then let him back up. One of his ears tilted in confusion. I clasped my hands behind my back and started circling. His ear slowly came back up with the realization of what I was doing, and his eyes widened, but he stayed still. I took the time to inspect my boyfriend and fully appreciate his looks. He had nice hips, and broad shoulders to. His fur was a beautiful shade of grey, and his ass, damn, his ass! His ears were so expressive, twitching nervously, and his eyes reminded my of staring up at leaves on a beautiful spring day. I finished circling and stood perfectly still. Bunny started circling me while our friends looked on with growing confusion. Something deep within me stirred, and I had a hard time not pouncing on Bunny. So, I imagined Pitch trying to get me to join him, but this time, ha was trying to be seductive. Well, more then before. I feel like if I was a girl, Pitch would have proposed. It worked for a second before my gaze went to Bunny, who was almost done circling. When he was done, he slowly walked up and sniffed my groin. I sniffed his back, but only because it was a part of the ritual. He had already had a mate, which meant that he was STD-free. He muzzled my head, and I asked Wind to lift me up so I could muzzle his back. Tradition did NOT take height difference into mind. He wrapped his arms around me as we walked back to the table and kept holding me when he sat down, so that I was in his lap. "Anyone want to tell me what that was about?" North asked. "Ah, Pookan mating ritual."

"Was the sniffing really necessary?" I cringed. "Tradition. I don't feel like explaining it." My cheeks frosted over and it spread down to my neck. I buried my face in Bunny's ruff. It was soft and warm and I wanted to stay there forever. North interrupted the moment by saying, "To start off, Tooth? You had something you wished to say?"

"I would like to say that I'm sorry Jack. My comment was inappropriate and unwelcome, not to mention lacking in subtlety."

"Apology accepted." I said, my face still half-buried in Bunny's chest. It's not like she meant any harm and it had a good outcome, not that that meant that it was okay. "Anyway, North, Tooth, Bunny and I have something to show you, come with us." I got out of Bunny's lap and started walking down the hallway. Bunny trailed along, not quite sure what was going on. Baby Tooth slipped into North's coat pocket and removed the snowglobe. Bunny saw and realized what was going on. "We're doing this today?" He hissed. "I thought we were going to wait a bit longer!"

"Now is as good a time as any." I responded with a wicked grin. We stopped in front of a closet, and I opened the door with a flourish. "Tada!"

"It's... a closet?" Tooth looked thoroughly confused. Bunny snuck up behind them and shoved them in. I swiftly closed and locked the door, ignoring their muffled protests. Phil saw what was happening and barricaded the door, much to our surprise. Bunny and I started singing Kiss the Girl. "Jack, why are you doing this?" I could hear North ask. "You and Tooth have been pining for too long. Oh, also, I hope you don't mind, but I found your enchanted mistletoe spell and tweaked it a bit. It now takes five kisses to disenchant one one piece. And it has to be on the lips. Tongue counts as two!" It wasn't even a few minutes by the time we heard the first moan. "That," I grinned devilously, "is our que to run Bun Bun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Jack, Jack... it never had to take height difference into account, Pooka are shapshifters! Also autocowreckt kept trying to change ass to ads and snowglobe to snowflake lol


End file.
